owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Alligator Sky
'Alligator Sky'' ''is the first and lead single to be released from the American electronic producer and singer Owl City's third studio album, 'All Things Bright and Beautiful, released on April 12, 2011 following '''Peppermint Winter and is succeeded by Galaxies. It is also his seventh single released overall and is listed as the tenth on the album, and features rapper Shawn Chrystopher on the verses. It is also currently the only Owl City track to contain a rap. There are four versions of the track released, including the main release featuring Chrystopher, a no-rap version with just Owl City (which also features on the album) included as an iTunes Track, as well as one featuring rapper B.o.B and one featuring rapper Big Boi of the Hip-Hop duo Outkast. There is also an official remix of it by Long Lost Sun. Its releasing label is Universal Republic. Rate Alligator Sky 5 4 3 2 1 Track Listing # Alligator Sky (featuring Shawn Chrystopher) — 3:05 # Alligator Sky (No Rap Edit) — 3:14 # Alligator Sky (Long Lost Sun Remix) — 3:08 # Alligator Sky (featuring B.o.B) — 3:15 (Unofficial) Music Video Adam recorded and released a music video for the first version of the song released on May 6 and was made by Endeavor Media. Young uploaded a 'Behind the Scenes' footage of the video on VEVO a few days prior to the release on May 2, which explained the concept for the video; saying that it's about two men (Young and Chrystopher) leaving earth, but unlike many videos with a similar theme, they aren't leaving a post-apocalyptic earth, instead, there is a big celebration about leaving a very polluted earth. In the video the earth is shown as a planet that has terrible living conditions. The celebration is because they are leaving earth to find a better planet in outer space. As shown in the music video the duo are taking samples of earth with them to outer space to archive them. His Alligator Sky self makes an appearance at the end of the music video for Deer in the Headlights where he is nearly run over by himself driving the DeLorean (from Back to the Future) after coming to the year 2015. Adam's Comments In an interview with AOL, he explained that he experimented with different sounds on the album, All Things Bright and Beautiful, and that 'Alligator Sky' is where he 'pulled the hip-hop vibe', stating; "... I'm a big fan of the way hip-hop music is put together and everything that goes into it -- being so beat-heavy and just focusing on the rhythm side of it, sometimes more than melody. But I wanted to marry those two ideas and just focus on the rhythm side of it then have this rapper do verses just as a new look to it." Chart Performance 'Alligator Sky' peaked at #11 on the Denmark Airplay (Tracklisten) chart, #68 on the German Airplay chart and #17 on the German Youth Airplay chart. Lyrics Alligator Sky (feat. Shawn Chrystopher) Key Bold: Owl City Italics: Shawn Chrystopher Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the Alligator Sky Even though, I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go Uh uh, that's not a plane, that's me I'm sittin' where I'm supposed to Floatin' on the cloud, can't nobody come close to The concrete and the sky switch places So now my ceiling is painted with cosmic spaces Firecracker to the moon, keep your eyes shut Blastin' off like a rocket from the ground up Heh, I used to catch a cab on the Monday Now the taxi's sellin' lights on the runway, fly Condo on the milky way A house on the cloud and God's my landlord And for my rent all I pay is my drive Got that so If you need me you can find me in the Alligator Sky Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whispered in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Uh, now I'mma dance like I never dance Sing like I never sing, dream like I've never dreamed Or try to, 'cause we've been lied to That the sun is somethin' that we can't fly to Well, I sit on my star and see street lights Look up, ha, you'll miss me if you blink twice Imagination is hot and if you got it you can meet me When you see me in the alligator sky (Owl City) Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go Alligator Sky (No-Rap Edit) Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Remember to breathe, because it'll take your breath away When the engines cough, and you blast off Ignite the night with a firecracker flash Remember to live, 'cause you're gonna be thrilled to death When the stars collide and your eyes grow wide Take it in with your breath against the glass Remember to dream, because it's gonna be a starry night Over every town, If you look down So harmonize with the singing satellites Remember to scream, because you're gonna be lost for words When the sparks erupt and they light you up Dip your toes in the galaxy, 'cause it's yours to explore tonight Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though i'll never know what’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whisper in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Let's hear it for the Universe Where it never hurts diving in head first Take a taste of the melting Milky Way And remember to laugh, 'cause you're living in a crazy world Where you'll never guess what could happen next Give The Outer Limits my regards as you float to fly away Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away iInto the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go... In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky In the alligator sky... Alligator Sky (feat. B.o.B) Key Bold: Owl City Italics: B.o.B Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go I'm a hundred thousand feet up Galaxies above me Addicted to the sky Me and gravity be grudging Cause gravity is nothing'' And as I'm travelling through time, I take my time for this discussion Don't get distracted if things happen to get ugly That just means things have to be adjusted And when you understand, actually it's lovely The sea is my champagne, so I tap into that bubbly Trust me, don't let them intimidate you, really they just bluffing Bad news, there is never interruption But they miscalculated how we will erupt for the eruption Light up the richter scale all across the board Make us play something lovely Like we're conducted to find it reconstruction So welcome to The Outer Limits, homie You have been inducted, I mean abducted '''Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whispered in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Yeah, Well this is how I groove when I jam Welcome to my world, It's a psychedelic trance The moon and the stars are a band, so Pull out the seat and watch the constellations dance This probably wasn't in your plans You woke up on Jupiter but fell asleep in France The world is normal at glance But you probably wouldn't notice 'til I land Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky (Alligator sky) Even though I'll never know what's up ahead I'm never letting go ''(Go, go)'' Where was I when the rockets came to life ''(Yeah)'' And carried you away into the alligator sky ''(Yeah, well this is how I groove when I jam)'' Even though I'll never know what's up ahead ''(Yeah)'' I'm never letting go I'm never letting go... In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... (Well this is how I groove when I jam) (Yeah) In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... Alligator Sky (feat. Big Boi) Key Bold: Owl City Italics: Big Boi Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead'' '(Ya never know) '''I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Never letting go, although sometimes I slip Like banana peels for heels, my spill is so legit Notice it every time I pick up the microphone and spit Eyes wide, ears open like you on a doctor's visit But this ain't physics or rocket science This a little tune to keep you motivated and inspired I am not a motivational speaker, but people get easily motivated When they hear BIG reeking Havoc on the track boi, grab it hold it tight My city, growl with me, hootie hoo'ing through the night sky Butterfly bow tie, made my mark like the craters on the moon Rocking alligator shoes I’m on Where was I when the rockets came to life '''And carried you away into the alligator sky ('alligator sky)' '''Even though I'll never know what's up ahead '(Ya never know')'' '''I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whispered in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid I'm on a rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Taking me away like Calgon in a bubble bath '' ''You gon' use a Hubble telescope to-to see where I land And gears stop, and a tear drop The commander of the space shuttle, and if you're not The Final Frontier flashlight and the abyss This'a light of mine gon' shine so ?? Cross it off your bucket list Definitely fufill the abyss out of water '' ''Live your life for the real Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead ''(Ya never know)'' I'm never letting go Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know what's up ahead ''(Ya never know)'' I'm never letting go I'm never letting go... ''(Ya never know)'' Oh, can you take me away Where all the wild things go, please say Oh, can you take me away Where all the wild things go Oh, can you take me away Where all the wild things go, please say Oh, can you take me away Where all the wild things go 'All Things Bright and Beautiful' Tracklist Live performances Note that this videos are not exhaustive and may be more live performances of this particular song. Gallery Alligator Sky.jpg|Alternative cover al.jpg|Fan made cover al2.jpg|Fan made cover al3.jpg|Screenshot of the music video depicting Adam in a spacesuit al4.jpg|Screenshot of the Behind the Scenes video shawn.jpg|Shawn Chrystopher, who features in the rap verses and music video|link=Shawn Chrystopher bob.jpg|B.o.B who features as an alternate rapper|link=B.o.B boi.jpg|Big Boi from hip-hop duo Outkast who features in another alternate rap|link=Big Boi allt.jpg|"Alligator Sky" is taken from the third studio album All Things Bright and Beautiful.|link=All Things Bright and Beautiful |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *This is the only Owl City track to contain Rap. *His "Alligator Sky" self makes an appearance in the music video at the end of the music video for "Deer in the Headlights" where he is nearly run over by himself driving the DeLorean (from Back to the Future) after coming to the year 2015. *In the main version and the B.o.B version, it is possible that the lyrics refer to the 90s television show The Outer Limits. *According to Wikipedia, the track I'm On by Trae tha Truth featuring Wiz Khalifa, Lupe Fiasco, Big Boi, Wale, and MDMA of its third verse which is rapped by Big Boi was both recorded and released after the main release of Alligator Sky. It is assumed that I'm On sample's Big Boi's Alligator Sky first verse and not the other way around but this is not confirmed. Category:Songs Category:All Things Bright and Beautiful Category:Singles Category:Lead Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with Features Category:Complete Articles Category:Owl City Category:Owl City Discography